lootfestfandomcom-20200215-history
Updated Progression Guide
Most of the guides on the forums were pretty out of date, so I have revamped them to include more recent information. I hope the information proves helpful to newer players. I'm neither the best nor the most geared player. But, I've played up through Rank 20s, and I think I can offer some good perspective. General Information: Every mob in LootFest has the chance to drop random loot, some of which is quite good. This can make leveling up a little bit tedious as you pore over every potential upgrade, but it also keeps the excitement going when you find something cool. The ip limit on LootFest is FOUR. LootFest has #bots. You can have two spawned at any given time (per character). MQ2 is allowed (with some sane limitations). No macros, AFK killing, warping, etc. Read the rules! ' ' Important Commands: '''#help: Shows a list of commands you can use. #peqzone: Instantly zone to your destination of choice, using the zone id number. #fz: Use this command to search partial zone names and get the number you need for #peqzone. /say zone 0: Go back to entrance of current zone. This will not clear aggro! It does not zone you. #bot augmentitem: Use this at the augment pool to insert multiples of an aug into your gear. (Aug pools are available in surefall and the guild hall) '''Part 1: Setup You start in Thundercrest, which is the major hub zone for the server. Almost all of the npcs you'll need along the way will be located here, with interesting quests and custom content available at max level. Explore this zone. Bind yourself at the soulbinder. Sell off your newbie gear and buy Treasure Hunter's Satchels. Hug Buffy. She's awesome. --Tip: Put Aegolism from the 'buffs' response on your blocked spells list by right clicking it. Then say 'buffs' and 'cast', and you'll end up with a few crap buffs ahead of the awesome Hand of Gallantry. Take a few minutes to create some hotkeys on your tank that will help you control your other toons. It will save you an immense amount of time and headache down the road. Here are a few suggestions: ____________________________ Name: stick /bca //target Tank_Name /bca //stick 10 uw This causes your boxed characters to /stick (improvement to /follow) your tank. The 'uw' means that the distance will account for vertical separation, as well as horizontal. ____________________________ Name: stickoff /bca //stick off This will stop your boxed characters from following your tank. ____________________________ Name: assist /bca //target id ${Target.ID} /bca //keypress # This causes your other characters to press # to activate a custom hotkey. Just go to each character and make the hotkey reflect whatever is best for that class (/assist, /cast, etc.) and you'll be good to go. Until Bastion of Thunder, just have the wizards cast their highest PBAE, and leave the bard on follow with twist going. ____________________________ Name: loot /tar cor /loot This will target the nearest corpse, and try to loot it. Makes getting through piles of dead enemies much faster! ____________________________ Name: tcrest /bcaa //say #peqzone 340 This will zone all of your characters (including your tank) to Thundercrest. Make more of these hotkeys for the zones you visit most often. ____________________________ Name: instance /bcaa //target Spirit /bcaa //say enter your group instance ____________________________ Name: cures /pause 5, /say #bot cure disease /pause 5, /say #bot cure poison /say #bot cure curse ____________________________ Part 2: Level to 85 I highly recommend that you start with four characters instead of soloing. If you plan on doing the custom progression content, you're going to need a full crew anyway. I recommend the following group for leveling and progression content: Warrior, Bard, Wizard, Wizard. The AE power this group brings is particularly helpful for advancing through several of the key progression zones. Feel free to play whatever classes you like, but bear in mind that the advice and hotkeys in this guide are specifically designed for the aforementioned group. --Tip: Regardless of what you play, check the vendors in Thundercrest, Guildhall, and Surefall for cheap weapon and armor augments. Cosgroves and Corrupted Star Shards will also give a nice ac/hp boost for your tank as you transition into potimb And, the potimeb weapon augments are super cheap. FYI—All of the progression content in this guide was cleared using all these characters in a single group with two cleric #bots. The only time you will really need the extra muscle your rog bots can provide will be for burning down higher ranked fabled creatures. Crushbone (1-20ish) Don't worry about traditional fighting, here. Charge in, grab ~5 or so mobs and let them kill themselves on the DS you have from Buffy. When you die, you'll pop up at the soulbinder right next to her, hail her for buffs, and #peqzone right back. It takes just minutes to finish with this zone. Don't forget to hail the Skill Trainer in Thundercrest for 'basic' skills at level 20. Mistmoore (20ish-30) I died a lot more than I needed to in this zone, because I am impatient. Keep your trains manageable and you'll do very well. Your wizard PBAEs should kill most everything in this zone nicely, but expect to die a few times. Just buff up (you'll want that damage shield anyway), and head back in. Dulak (30-45) This is the first place you should bother to look at gear drops for equipment. By the time you leave this zone, aim to have your toons mostly geared out with 40+ AC in every slot. This zone is fantastic for PBAE killing. Just be wary of the mobs on the ships. Nadox or Dranik's Scar (45-56) You can clear a path in Nadox from the entrance through the higher level mobs farther in, and level up quite quickly with lots of mobs in close proximity. As a bonus, very few of them are casters. Usually, I don't make 56 in Nadox, though. I finish leveling in DS rather than wait for respawn. I don't care for Dranik's Scar very much because of the mob spacing and various snares and dispels. Still, the loot drops seem above average, particularly from the named mobs in the zone. Usually, I just clear the caves on the east wall of the zone until I make 56 on the Wizards (if need be, can make an instance from npc at zone in). Plane of Fire / Crypt of Decay (56-65) Your wizards get Jyll's Zephyr of Ice at level 56. That's your cue to move on. Personally, I found it easier to just zone to codecay and kill puslings while waiting on respawn in the first field of pofire. Certain castle mobs in pofire can dispel and root, which will end your ae pull quickly. Bastion of Thunder 65-85 Once both of your wizards are 65, it's time to head to Bastion of Thunder. This is the first zone that I pick up the quest in. The 25% exp boost lasts for 3 hours, and lasts through death. Repeat the quest, and use your potions immediately, since you'll be killing here a while. At 65 your paired Wizards will kill anything in bothunder with two hits of Ancient: Strike of Chaos. Your killing speed will increase with the addition of Cold Snap Rk. III (73) and Flashfires Rk. III (74), and get absurd as your Wizards become AE kings again with Talendor's Presence Rk II & III (82). If you have trouble zoning in, make sure you have the correct files, available here for download: http://lootfest.guildlaunch.com/forums/viewtopic.php?t=9209027&gid=274951 Part 3: Omega Shards Plane of Time B Once you hit 85, it's time to go kill gods for your weapon augments. Swing by Thundercrest on your way to potimeb and pick up the advanced skill training quest from Skill Trainer. Complete that with your first three gods, and you can finally say goodbye to fizzles. Park your Wizards and Bard at the god spawn point. Use your warrior to interact with the npc to summon gods. Your bard should be rotating through Chorus of Rodcet Rk. III, Dance of the Dragorn Rk III, and Psalm of Veeshan, at least. Keep Shield of the Void Rk. III and Nethermist Guard Rk. III up at all times on your Wizards. Alternate between your Talendor's Presence Rk III & II to mow 'em down. You'll be in a potimeb instance for a couple hours as you work through the God Shard quest three times. Don't bother augmenting your weapons. Once you've done the quest three times, it's time to cash out your credits for a fourth God Shard with Grand Researcher Sato in Thundercrest. Pool your augs on one character and hand them in to get enough credits to purchase an Omega Shard! --The God Shard quest is your key to unlocking Proving Grounds and Akheva. Helpful hotkeys: ____________________________ Name: hidecall / looted / none /bcaa //hidec all / looted / none Three hotkeys that will help you manage your loot piles more effectively ____________________________ Name: setfollo /say #bot setfollowdistance 25000 This will let you stop a bot from following so closely behind you, and leave it standing with your bard and wizards. ____________________________ Name: Kill /pause 12, /bca //keypress # (where # is hotkeyed on each wizard to cast Talendor's Presence Rk III) /say Yes /say Yes /say Yes /say Yes This will start your wizards nuking, then summon the gods just in time to die when the nuke goes off. Feel free to fiddle with the time delay to get it just right. ____________________________ Muramite Proving Grounds '''Here you can summon the gods without their annoying adds. Continue to loot armor and cosgroves until you're fully geared and augmented on each character. Then loot cosgroves for a bit longer, so that you can have them ready for gear upgrades down the line. I finished my first omega in about 2 hours in potimeb. The next 1500 gods in Proving Grounds took a lot less time, and each successive round of Omegas takes even less. Stay in Proving Grounds at least until you've equipped each of your primary characters fully with Omega Shards. I could reliably kill 40 gods at a time in the beginning, moving up to 100 gods at a time once I had more Omegas and full cosgroves for resists. Just swap out the 'Yes' in your Kill hotkey to 'Twenty' as you progress. --Tip: Twincast can help you more reliably destroy each wave of gods, especially starting out, but it does require a little more effort to watch and manage. --Tip: Omega Shards of Dark Frenzy have almost twice the hp of normal Omegas. Slime Coated Grimling Femurs (2HB, All/All) are easy to get in crushbone from Legionnaires. Equipping your cleric bots and wizards with these will shorten the length of your grind. --Tip: The Orc Warlord in eastwastes drops a belt with a feign death clicky. If your tank at the Omega Summoner is pulling gods from the AE team, this item could help. See below for info on the warlord and other kings. --Tip: Search the auctioneers in Thundercrest for Jaguar runes. You should have a few hundred million plat from completed Omega quests, and even a weak jaguar rune will triple your Wizard DPS. It's absolutely worth going broke over now. '''Part 4: Forks in the Road (A.K.A. Gearing Up) Once you have full omegas on your characters, there are a number of pursuits you should consider before trying to push further into progression content. Akheva will prove very difficult if you proceed directly there, so take some time to get your AC and DPS up. You'll thank yourself later. 1.) Fabled Monsters: You will handily defeat Rank 3 and below fabled mobs at this point with just your core characters and two cleric bots. These mobs drop significant upgrades to your potimeb gear. More importantly, they drop fabled augments which are critical to boosting your AC. Check the wiki for a full list of fabled creatures and their locations here: http://lootfest.wikia.com/wiki/Fabled_Monsters --Tip: Rank 3 Fableds can drop the Fabled Ring of Escape which has an instant click invulnerability with one min duration and no recast delay. It's stupendously awesome. 2.) Gearing Bots: Rogue bots are your best option for dps, and will enable you to take down higher ranked Fabled mobs before your Warrior's Final Stand discipline runs out. Equip them with full Omegas. 3.) Kings: Almost all of the gear that these guys drop is trivialized by what you get from fabled creatures. However, the High Elf king in felwithea drops an extremely nice ring with Twin Cast click. Also, there is the aforementioned Feign Death belt from the Warlord in eastwastes. The dwarf king in kaladima is a pain to kill, but drops a nice charm you can upgrade for 47 million plat in thundercrest. Additional kings can be found in oggok, gfaydark, and sharvahl, but I didn't find anything on them worth farming. 4.) Crypt of Shade (Zone 449): If you want to avoid the dwarf king, this zone has a quest for a charm slot item. Go slow while you get the hang of it—tormentors stun and knockback, and liches snare. With full omegas you'll crush this zone. Some of the items that drop here are better than potimeb gear, but not better than what you'll get from fabled. The Zombie King can charm, so be careful to unequip your tank's weapon. Your DPS will burn him down in no time. The most annoying part of this zone is undoubtedly the snare. 5.) Item Farming: Certain items will make your life easier and are better optimized for play. Every player can use a Lodestar from Citykeeper Dranic in Zone 474 for their range slot. Also, your Wizards can benefit from an epic clicky to reduce resists. You can find a list of epics and other item drop locations elsewhere on this wiki. Part 5: Akheva Even with full Omegas, my Warrior was getting destroyed in Akheva (only 7k AC buffed with potimeb gear). After farming some fableds, I went back in with 13k AC and had no trouble at all. You'll save lots of time in the long run by gearing up with Part 4 of the guide. Stick to single target dps here. --Tip: Make use of your cures hotkey to remove the root effect from the trap mobs. Talk to Lord Gavin Hand of Justice near the zone entrance and get the Impossible Task. Completion is required to enter North Karana. You'll have to kill a lot of trash mobs as you make your way to Shei Vinitras. Shei Vinitras: Once you kill the false Shei Vinitras, the real one will spawn in the center of the room. The boss is rooted and will attack whatever character or bot is closest. So, stick your tank right in close to her. Let your Wizards PBAE the boss and adds. If you start to get more than one round of adds up, use Twin Cast and turn your Warrior's attack off. Don't try to burn Shei or you'll wipe to adds. Hail Lord Gavin for your North Karana flag. Part 6: North Karana When you zone into North Karana, you'll be right next to the custom quest givers in a relatively safe spot from roamers. Mobs here are a cakewalk. Pick up the initial quest crest and kill a boatload of trash and Xanuusus. Xanuusus: If any of his adds are up when he reaches 5%, he will heal to full. So, focus on the adds. He drops a shoulder item with a really awesome click buff (700+ AC). The rest of the loot in North Karana is generally not better than fabled gear, but you may find some decent click effects. The upgraded crest requires you to kill Lion King. He was a pushover with my tank at 14k ac, but he does spawn adds at 75% and 50%. At 25%, all of the remaining lions in zone will aggro you. Burn down the summoned adds and get back on king. He also casts blind occasionally. --Tip: The Glowing Mane of the Fierce Lion can be purchased in Thundercrest with the the Token of the Lion King. It has a click effect you'll want on a non-Warrior tank. Part 7: Crystal Caverns This flag is an absolute beast of a grind. You need to give the Traveler 1000 shards for each of your characters to get to discord. Trash mobs can drop anywhere from 1 to 10 shards or so, and the custom loot items dropped by Queen Drania will sell for a couple hundred shards each to the coldain vendor. Don't bother with King. He's a very difficult tank check, and the weapon he drops is not sellable. Queen Drania: This spider is no joke. She hits extremely fast and at regular intervals of health will summon an increasingly larger number of spiders to assist her. She's rooted in place, so proximity aggro applies. It will make your life much easier to farm more fabled augs before trying her. I did it with 14k AC, but it was a ton of trouble—and I wiped a few times. My strategy was to park everyone but the Warrior near the water's edge. Engage with the warrior and focus wizard nukes on adds each time they spawn. Save twin casts and final stand for after she's at 50%. Once you've farmed all your shards, head back out to the normal zone and hail the traveler to attain your flag for Discord. Part 8: Discord & Citadel There's a custom quest next to the zone in of discord for an advanced pet that casters can get. The pets are negligible dps, but they do have a lot of hit points (Wizard pet has 585k hp). I don't know why, but Korafax (discord) is a lot easier than crystal caverns. Trash here has a small chance to drop custom augments, so make sure to loot every mob here while you farm your citadel keys from Uggae Xul. Templar runes need to go onto your bots and jaguar onto your wizards. This will TRIPLE their healing and damage dealing, respectively, and make your time in Citadel that much easier. Don't worry if you don't get the right runes in Korafax. They drop more frequently in Citadel. Mobs in Citadel are a little harder than the crystal caverns mobs, but not unreasonable. Bosses all spawn adds periodically during the fight. Clear from room to room as you head toward Alla Xul. After about the halfway point, certain mobs will begin doing an AE knockback that can quickly overwhelm your healers. Alla Xul: He spawns adds with knockback. He has an AE. He goes immune regularly, forcing you to kill the power sources and mobs guarding them before he can be damaged again. Tank him in a corner, and use your wizards to burn down the power sources and single adds. Runes will dramatically increase your power and survivability. Part 9: Zi Vorith the Blood Claw The next step in the journey involves killing the custom boss in Akheva. You're going to want to work your way up to Fabled 10s before trying this. The fastest way to do Blood Claw is with a friend, as it involves killing bosses in two different parts of the zone. But, it can be soloed. Talk to Lord Gavin for the quest. Blood Claw: Engage with your Warrior until he goes immune, then /say Zone 0. One of his mirrors will spawn opposite insanity crawler. The other will spawn between Blood Claw and Shei Vinitras. Take your party to the closest mirror and use Twin Cast on both wizards to burn through the insane regen that is your punishment for not doing the fight as designed. Then AE the adds. Head to the other mirror and kill him and adds (much easier to kill second mirror). Rinse and repeat. Once you kill him, you can complete the quest and get flagged for Loping Plains! ' Part 10: Loping Plains (A.K.A. StunFest to 86)' The way into this zone is in Thundercrest behind the bazaar. Hail the npc and you can teleport if flagged. This zone is a huge wake up call. The bears cast a nasty, nasty AE stun. Engage with your warrior and run your bard in to heal. Use your wizards at maximum range to kill. Head north with your group and loot for the goblin key. Once you find the key, you can forget about the bears. Stay north of the wall and only kill goblins (no AE stun). Also, the named goblin drops some really nice upgrades (2H axe, 100k hp shield for tanks, healers, int casters) that you can equip when you turn 86. Once you're 86, finish off the Fabled through Rank 20 and head to the casino for your custom charm and augment. Part 11: Casino Every advanced banker and casino credit is worth one million platinum. Your fastest way to collect advanced banker credits is in Zone 333. The trash mobs here have a chance to reward your characters with 100+ credits when they die. Four characters netted a total of over 5,000 credits on each clear of the zone. --Tip: Don't transfer your credits as platinum. There's a pesky ~2 billion cap. It's easier to use the bazaar to transfer them instead. Once you've pooled a boatload of credits on the character you want, head to guildlobby and talk to the high roller to make a solo instance. Then do the bonus roll until your eyes bleed. Collect the high roller tokens (and occasionally some other really nice rare items). It will take 800 tokens to max the custom charm slot item. Then, do it all over again for the augment that goes inside the charm. That's about where progression ends on the server right now. There's still a ton of other custom content that can be found in thundercrest and elsewhere, but the fabled gear trivializes all of it. I hope this guide was helpful to you. If you see Hector online, feel free to ask me questions.